


A Perfect Aphrodisiac

by magumarashi



Series: Lacewood drabbles [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: What's that old saying - "Absence makes the heart grow fonder"...?





	A Perfect Aphrodisiac

It started with a kiss, light and gentle. Perhaps that was how these things always started; a furtive glance, a turn of phrase. An umbrella held out in the rain. An action, simple on its own, weighty when applied at the opportune moment. The kiss itself was nothing out of the ordinary, almost lacking compared to the passionate moments they’d exchanged before. But add in the waning light, the rush of cascading water, a spot close together on a bench–a potent recipe.

A light kiss, almost thoughtless, became a spark.

He made a reservation at the hotel that evening, just after dinner at a small restaurant in Couriway. Neither of them had originally planned to stay the night there; the professor really ought to have been heading back to Lumiose, and Serena had expressed a desire to start heading towards the next town. The best-laid plans of mice and men, as they say. As he closed the hotel room door with a delightful click of its automatic lock, Sycamore thought to himself: what was the rush? Why on earth should they stop at just one little kiss?

She was already sitting on the bed when he turned around, eyeing him somewhat expectantly. He was loath to keep her waiting.

Their lips met with a fervor that hadn’t been there earlier, on the bench in the evening light. No, this kiss was much more intimate, wanting–the pent-up desire of several weeks’ separation, and the knowledge that they could do as they pleased in the privacy of the hotel room. How he’d waited for the opportunity to kiss her like this!

They parted after what must have been a long time, eyes never leaving the other’s gaze.

“I apologize if I seem rusty,” he said with a smile.

“As if you can lose your touch in a matter of weeks,” she responded coyly.

“They say a musician can hear the difference in his skill if he misses one day of practice,” said the professor. He shed his coat as he spoke, “And neglecting to train your Pokémon can be disastrous on the road.”

“I suppose you know that one from experience?” said Serena.

“You wound me,” he said, though he couldn’t hide a grin, “But I suppose I am guilty as charged.”

“Your kissing skills, at least, are still top-notch,” said Serena, dragging him a little closer, “Care for another go?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

She pulled him into another kiss, though perhaps too far; she lost her balance and ended up tumbling backwards onto the bed, bringing him with her. They released each other in a fit of giggles, and the professor flopped down next to her.

“Ah, _ma chere_ ,” said Sycamore, “I missed this.”

“Same.”

She kissed him lightly on the nose; he responded by brushing his lips on her neck, equally light. Her breath hitched on impulse, even though the kiss was tame. He couldn’t help laughing to himself.

“A little excited, are we…?” he said. Serena pouted, flushing slightly.

“Maybe…”

“If _that’s_ the sound you make for a little thing like that, I wonder what would happen if I…”

He trailed off meaningfully as he went for a spot a little _lower_ down her neck, just above the boundary of her collar. She jumped a little, inhaling sharply at the sensation of his lips tugging at her skin.

“Ah…!”

He released her after he was certain his handiwork would leave a mark.

“How was that?” he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

“Good,” Serena replied breathlessly.

_Oh, don’t look at me like that, with such desire in your eyes…!_

The professor couldn’t take it; he leaned over her and pressed their lips together. A startled noise jumped from her throat, but she held firm. Her arms snaked their way up around his neck.

“ _Ma belle_ ,” he whispered as they finally parted, “If anyone has kept their skills intact, it’s you.”

Serena smiled and pushed back on him just slightly, indicating that she wanted to sit up. He followed, eyes never leaving her.

“Would you like to try something for me?” she asked.

“Of course,” said the professor, “Well, within some boundaries, but…”

“It’s nothing we haven’t done before.”

“Oh?”

Serena took his chin between her index finger and thumb and, without another moment’s hesitation, touched her lips to his. Her tongue slipped just inside his mouth–the professor’s eyes flew open as he felt her; he couldn’t help but inhale slightly. They separated almost as quickly as they’d come together, Serena wiping her mouth on her arm.

For a moment he stared at her with what, to her, looked a little like awe; mouth slightly agape, though it wasn’t long before the corners turned up into a delighted smile.

“‘Nothing we haven’t done before’…!” he said, taking her into his arms. He kissed her just below the ear before migrating downwards, kiss after kiss, and finally ended up tugging gently at a spot square in the center of her chest. Serena’s breathing grew heavy, even as he released her.

“You’ve never done that without me starting it,” said the professor, “I…”

He was so overjoyed that words escaped him.

Serena reached up to touch his cheeks, the stubble at the edges of his face tickling her fingertips.

“Your face is scratchy,” she said with a smile.

“It is,” said the professor, “Would you prefer it wasn’t?”

Not that he had a razor with him, but for future reference…

Serena contemplated this for a while.

“I’m torn,” she admitted, “Stubble looks good on you, but it’s less nice to touch than smooth skin.”

“Well, what if I kept it how I usually do most of the time, but shaved it for… special occasions?”

Serena brought him close and kissed his forehead lightly.

“That’s a fair compromise.”

He only had to move just slightly to bring their lips together again. She moved her hands back along his head, tangling her fingers in his dark curls. She wondered if he put effort into styling his hair, or if he just rolled out of bed that way in the morning. Either was plausible; he seemed discerning when it came to fashion, but aloof enough to care little about his appearance other than what he wore. In Lumiose it was easy enough to come by fashionable clothes…

The feeling of his tongue in her mouth jerked her out of her thoughts. Ah, what did it matter about his hair care habits. Both purposeful styling and lazy bedhead would look the same by the end of a rough night.

She reciprocated, her tongue dancing along his lips. He inhaled again, a sigh of mixed excitement and lovestruck admiration, and gripped her just a little more tightly. The words left his lips as soon as he was free to utter them:

_“Je t’adore.”_

She laughed with just her breath and leaned in for another kiss.

A locked hotel room in a faraway town, weeks of desire finally finding release… A perfect aphrodisiac. Even without saying anything between passionate exchanges, the two of them knew: tonight was going to be a long night indeed.


End file.
